Fybi Fulbright
Fybi Fulbright is the future daughter of Shaunie Fulbright and Luvbi in Gamewizard's universe. She is an airbender just like her mom, and also has angel wings, but the rest of her is human. She speaks with a Scottish accent, but also speaks Shakespearian, like Luvbi. She is best friends with Anthony McKenzie. She is the pilot of Sector W and is Numbuh Heaven-87. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Practice", Fybi laughed at Anthony when he failed to push a boulder with earthbending, claiming that her laughter may motivate him. When Anthony doubted he would ever be stronger than Michelle, Fybi encouraged him by saying that he has to work hard, while Michelle only succeeds with raw talent. In the one-shot "Clouds", Fybi took Anthony to a cliffside to get over his fear of heights AND to help him live life a little more. She gave him a magic apple that shrunk him to toy size, then carried and flew him through the sky before stopping to rest on a cloud. Fybi is seen eating lunch with Anthony in "Something Better", giving her friend a magical yellow apple that makes him grow a mustache. In the story Anthony Ant, Fybi tries to cheer Anthony up after his shrinkage by once again taking him flying, in which he enjoyed every minute of it. Fybi put Anthony to sleep by humming a lullaby, and afterwards brought him home. She later took part in the plan to bully Anthony, making him apologize to Vweeb. Later, they all went to Viridi's Forest to battle Viridi's minion, Cragalanche. In the story Scorched Wings, during an assault on the Forces of Nature, Fybi engages Lightning Flash, Phosphora in an aerial battle. Phosphora made lightning strike from the clouds at Fybi, destroying her wings. Fybi then fell in depression, locking herself in her room and not coming out, no matter how much her friends tried to cheer her up. She soon had a dream where she went flying on a Loftwing alongside her hero, Pit Icarus. They sang a song together before Pit was able to cheer her up and not give up on life. The following morning, Anthony arrives to cheer her up again, and Fybi decides to come outside. Later, Fybi joins the rest of Sector W as they fly into the Moody Storm, engaging Phosphora in a battle. Fybi falls below the clouds, but her wings are magically restored by Palutena's hand, and she successfully defeats Phosphora. In Operation: SCARY, Fybi dresses as a bat for Halloween. Fybi becomes a bat for real when the Curse of Monsters is spread. In Viridi's Last Stand, Fybi and Sector W are brought to the Minish World, thanks to Chiri and Sappo and Gibli. There, they are taught the ways of the Pikmin, in which Fybi practices with Pink Pikmin. Later, they go to Ashland Park to further their training. Soon, Viridi's forces invade the world, and when Angie McKenzie is brought onto a slave ship, Sector W stows away with them. They are brought to Planet Flora, where they meet with Team Vweeb, and later go to GKND H.Q. to tell everyone the situation. During the War on Flora, Sector W saves Angie. Major Battles *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Sector W vs. Phosphora. Relationships Shaunie Fulbright Shaunie is Fybi's father. She inherited most of his physical traits. Luvbi Luvbi is Fybi's mother. She inherited her wings and personality. Anthony McKenzie Fybi is Anthony's best friend and secret crush. Whenever Anthony is feeling depressed, she likes to encourage him. Michelle McKenzie Fybi is friends with Anthony's sister. The two like to bug Anthony together. Phosphora Phosphora destroyed Fybi's wings during a battle. While she has her wings back now, the two are sworn enemies. Appearance Fybi has orange frizzy hair, like Shaunie's, emerald green eyes, freckles, wears a dark green shirt, brown khaki skirt, brown Greek sandals, and has heart-shaped angel wings, which are white with a shade of pink. Personality Fybi speaks in a Shakespearian fashion, and is also somewhat cocky. She laughs whenever people mess up at something, but still gives them encouragement, mainly to Anthony. Fybi seems rather wise and mature for her age, likely the result of being a Skypian, but she still possesses kiddy traits. Fybi is also a free-spirited girl and expresses her freedom by flying, and she loves to fly. If she is unable to fly, she would fall into deep depression. Powers and Abilities Like her mom, Fybi is a skilled airbender. She can use her wings to fly at really fast speeds, and can stay airborne for as long as she wants. On the ground, Fybi can also move at really fast speeds, and is quick with dodging and evading, much like her father. Fybi also wields a 4x4 weapon called the B.O.W., which can launch an endless supply of energy arrows. Weaknesses Fybi's biggest weakness is losing her wings. In Scorched Wings, when Fybi's wings were burned, she fell into deep depression, having lost all value for life. However, she eventually learns to make do without her wings, and overcomes her loss using her other skills. Aside from losing her wings, Fybi also doesn't swim well in water, as her wings (ironically) get in the way of that. Trivia *Her mother, Luvbi, is an angel, while her father, Shaunie, is a half-demon. Fybi is therefore part-angel and part-demon (with some human), and the two races oppose each other. *Fybi's favorite videogame is Kid Icarus: Uprising. *Fybi is the only member of Nextgen Sector W of a different race other than human, though she is technically part-human, like Sheila Frantic. Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Airbenders Category:Sector W Members Category:Fulbright Family